


The gardener is a cutie patootie

by excitablesatan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excitablesatan/pseuds/excitablesatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Inspired by a tumblr prompt))</p><p>Cas is the least creative person ever and Dean is his new (hot) gardener. Gabe and Luci ship it. </p><p>I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gardener is a cutie patootie

Based off the tumblr post-  
"I’m the kid of a really wealthy family and you’re hired as our gardener and are you trying to be this aggressively attractive because holy shit."

 

Castiel had been bored as hell for what felt like forever. 

His whole family had never expected for him to turn out this way. They spent all of their days painting, drawing, sculpting. And what did Castiel love? Computer programming. 

They were such free spirits, just able to let themselves loose with any medium they got their hands on. Lucifer was able to sculpt anything with such realism that you had to look twice to make sure that it was actually made of clay. Anna's abstract works were beautiful, and anyone who looked at them found themselves unable to draw their eyes away for a while. And Gabriel, his use of colour was incredible whatever his current project was. And then there was Castiel. Whose attempt at a bowl of fruit looked like a Picasso that had been left out in the rain. And probably trodden on. 

At this moment in time he was outside in the garden. For some godforsaken reason, Lucifer and Gabriel had decided to work together on a project they were calling "beauty in decay". Whilst the works did look amazing, it meant that everyone who set foot in the house was faced with the smell of dead flowers, rotting fruit bowls and a whole load of other things that Cas hadn't bothered staying long enough to be able to identify. 

Anna was lucky, she had a room far enough away from the atrocities going on downstairs that she was able to carry on with her days as normal. Cas had been exiled to the garden, the smell was so bad. Which left him bored as hell. 

His laptop was currently getting replaced after Gabriel poured caramel all over his last one. ("It's in the name of art Cassie!") And his computer was inside, writing off any possibility of using it for the next... however long this project was going on for. And there was nothing else in this stupidly big house that he was interested in doing. 

Well, there was one thing. Dean Winchester, the new gardener. Hiring him was one of the only decisions the ever-absent Raphael had made that Castiel actually agreed with. Granted, he mainly agreed because Dean was one of the most attractive people Cas had ever met (and he liked to work topless, which was a total bonus.) 

Cas would be lying if he said that he had never taken a peek out of the window when he knew that Dean was working, but ever since he had been forced to spend his spare days outside he felt like a huge creep even looking in Dean's general direction. 

Speak of the devil, Dean was walking his way right now. 

"Heya Cas"  
God, his voice.  
"Hi, Dean."

"You mind moving over a little? I need to do the grass."

"Yeah, no, that's fine" Cas replied, smiling up at him. 

He moved to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
"Cas..."  
"-Yes Dean?" Castiel turned back to Dean.  
"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" Dean 'Ladykiller' Winchester actually looked nervous.  
"Like a date?" Cas asked.  
"If you wanted it to be, yeah." Dean ran a hand through his hair.  
"I didn't realise you felt that way about me."  
"Well, there's not many lawns I know that need mowing four times a week."

They both huffed a laugh at this  
"I'd love to go on a date with you"

Dean's eyes shot up to meet Cas', smiling widely.  
"Great, I'll come get you when I've finished here"  
"Awesome, I'll see you then"

 

Meanwhile, back in the house, Gabriel and Lucifer were looking out the window at their younger brother. 

"Are those two finally going to start dating?"  
"I think so"  
"Thank god for that"  
"You're telling me, now we can finally get all these dumb flowers outta here and let him back in the house"  
"Come on, better move- it looks like he's coming over here"


End file.
